


Wait, I'm Having A Baby!?

by FiendishLamb



Series: Their Beta's Baby [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seungcheol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hong Jisoo, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I didn't mean to make this as long as it is, I love JiHanCheol so I wrote this, Jisoo is stressed, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-graphic vomiting, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Pregnancy, Seungcheol and Jeonghan just worry about Jisoo, There's like no smut so don't expect any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendishLamb/pseuds/FiendishLamb
Summary: Jisoo, a beta, never expected to end up mating two people. He also never expected to get pregnant, but life likes throwing curve balls, doesn't it?





	Wait, I'm Having A Baby!?

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a few day to write/edit so I hope you like it!!! Thank you for reading!

Hong Jisoo had an easy routine. Wake up, take a quick shower, eat a small breakfast, go to work, come home, eat dinner, either watch television or read, then go to bed. It was simple and easy, and he was fine with that. His life went on for a few years like that; simply. Until he met those two men. The ones who stole his heart and flipped his simple life.

It was at a birthday party for one of his friends; Jihoon. Jisoo had expected it to be just their circle of friends there, but Jihoon had invited someone he worked with as well, Seungcheol, who brought along his lover, Jeonghan. He was able to tell that Seungcheol was an alpha right away from the way that he held himself, not to mention he had a strong, almost intimidating scent to him. He smelled like a fireplace, warm and cozy, but also strong and fierce.

But he couldn't quite tell what Jeonghan was, though he knew he was either a beta or an omega. His features were soft, but he didn't have have the normal submissiveness of an omega. Instead he carried himself with a certain air of sass, similarly to Seungkwan. It wasn't until he was approached by the due that he figured it out. It was the scent of fresh linen that seemed to fill the space around him that confirmed his suspicions; he was an omega.

Anyone else in the room would've known as soon as they stepped in Jihoon's apartment, as they were all either alphas or omegas as well, but Jisoo was a plain and boring beta. It wasn't something he was upset about, although many people gave him weird looks when they couldn't smell him very well, he had become accustomed to it. It was more common to present as either an alpha or an omega, but both of his parents were betas so he wasn't surprised when he didn't experience a heat or a rut by the age of eighteen.

It did have some downsides to it, though. Not many people were interested in him in a romantic or sexual way since it was less likely that he would either be able to impregnate someone or conceive a child himself. He also had a hard time deciphering scents. Which is why he didn't know what Jeonghan was at first; his scent was a lot more subdued compared to Seungcheol's. Until he got up close, that is. Then it was clear as day.

He had been speaking with Hansol and Seungkwan, an already mated couple that Jisoo had been friends with for a while, when the due appeared. Hansol seemed to be close with Seungcheol, and Jisoo watched while the alphas shared a high-five. And Seungkwan obviously knew Jeonghan, seeing as he harassed the older man about drinking too much wine as soon as they walked over (even though Seungkwan himself was hold a glass of the mentioned beverage).

They introduced themselves and it was all fine and dandy… until, a few drinks later, and Jeonghan suddenly straddled Jisoo, pressing their bodies together and then their lips, right in front of Seungcheol. Jisoo, being much more sober than the man who had climbed on his lap, freaked out. Jisoo tried to push him off, but, even drunk, he had a good grip on the beta’s neck. It wasn't until Seungcheol pried Jeonghan off that Jisoo was free. The alpha held on to the now whining omega as he apologized profusely, spitting the words out so fast that it took Jisoo, who's face resembled a ripe cherry tomato, a moment to understand them.

After that, though, Jeonghan ended up falling asleep on Seungcheol, who was happy to release the death grip he had on his lover. And even then, they ended up having a good conversation late into the night, he and Jisoo, about Jeonghan's antics, work, what they were drinking, and just random topics. When he mentioned the fact that he was a beta Seungcheol didn't give him a weird look or stop talking with him, like many others had. It was nice.

Then the alpha threw him off by asking him on a date. He was confused at first, asking if Seungcheol and Jeonghan were together. He said yes, they were. Jisoo almost got up and walked away, not liking the idea of this man using him to cheat on his own lover. He appeared to sense Jisoo's sudden disdain and quickly explained. He was asking if Jisoo was interested in not only him, but Jeonghan as well. He shouldn't have been as shocked as he was at the proposal, but the beta couldn't help it. 

It wasn't seen as abnormal to have an alpha, beta and an omega all in a relationship together, but Jisoo didn't think it would ever be him in a position like that. Seungcheol gave him his number and told Jisoo to text him when he decided, saying he didn't want Jisoo to make a decision like that while he was drunk (Jisoo was not drunk, thank you very much, just a little tipsy).

Jihoon ended up kicking everyone out not long after that, it was past two in the morning and he wanted to sleep. Jisoo ended up taking a cab home (just because he thinks he's not drunk doesn't mean he should drive), and after a few more boring, simple days, he texts Seungcheol, something he thought long and hard about for hours before doing.

It went well, in his opinion. The three of them just seemed to click. So they went on another date the week after, and suddenly his boring life turned fun, and the rest is pretty much history…

But not really.

Jisoo stood in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. He had never had bad acne even as a teenager, but last night his face had totally broken out. He thought about using some of the cream that Jeonghan buys for himself, but decides against it. He knows Jeonghan doesn't like it when he and Seungcheol take his stuff, even though Jisoo wouldn't even be taking a noticeable amount. It's been like that for a while, ever since the three of them moved in together. Jeonghan would take from his mates, but got upset if they took from him.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan had been together for about a year before they met Jisoo, and two months after the three of them started talking they decided to make it official. That was almost five years ago. The three of them ended up getting an apartment together that was close enough to the different places they all worked and was big enough for a family.

Jisoo had been worried about getting a place big enough and being able to afford it, but Seungcheol found somewhere. He never did tell Jisoo the exact price, but after a few months of not paying any rent he asked Jeonghan about it, to which he replied ‘oh, we bought it’. He wanted to be surprised, but both Jeonghan and Seungcheol had good jobs and didn't exactly know how to save money. He was a little upset that they left him out of the loop and paid for it all in their own (though he knew he didn't make as much money as them, but he wasn't broke).

Of course it was only after they had mated that they moved in together. They wouldn't have spent so much money if one of them could just leave whenever. Now they were together for life. A thought that gave Jisoo both a warm feeling, and it intimidated him.

Thinking about it made Jisoo run his fingers across the mark on the left side of his neck, that was from Jeonghan, and the one on the right was from Seungcheol. They bore the same marks he did. Even though he was a beta, he had mates. He doubted that he ever would. Betas were boring, too normal and simple, that's how he was seen. But not by Seungcheol and Jeonghan. They loved him, and he loved them.

They were both working that day, so Jisoo had the house to himself. He had woken up a good hour ago, but all he had done so far was shower and poke at the acne on his usually clear face. Maybe he would use a little bit of Jeonghan’s cream.

He ruffled through the cabinet that was filled with whatever toiletries they had bought over the years before pulling out what he was looking for. But something caught his eye before he closed the door. Grabbing the small box, he looked inside. It was a pack of pregnancy tests. Out of the five that it had come with, two of them were gone, they had been used. 

It wasn't a secret or anything, all three of them wanted kids, they talked about it before mating and all decided on it. But Jeonghan had yet to get pregnant. It was about eight months earlier that they first started trying, but nothing had happened yet. Of course they all had to have a talk about when Jeonghan gets pregnant that all three of them will treat the child as if it's their own, knowing that it would not share the same blood as one of them.

Jisoo already figured it would be him. As an alpha, Seungcheol had a much better chance at getting Jeonghan pregnant. But he was okay with that. He loved children and he loved his mates, so he was okay. But it's not like he didn't try to get his omega pregnant, of course he did, he just wouldn't be surprised when the child was born with Seungcheol's eyes or nose or ears. He would still love their child.

He put the box back, closing the cabinet. Surely Jeonghan wouldn't miss just a little bit of his cream.

He finished after a good five minutes of scrubbing his face then started to think about what he wanted to so with the rest of the day. It was only a little past ten, so his mates wouldn't be back for another six hours at least. He thought about going for a jog, but after looking out the window and seeing the rain slowly falling, he decided against it. Maybe he'd just laze around today.

 

“Babe,” he felt a hand shake his shoulder. Blearily, he peeked open his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep on the couch. “Did you sleep all day?” Jeonghan joked from above him. He sat up, making the bag of potato chips he was eating fall off his lap and onto the ground. He'd clean that up later. The drama he had turned on was still playing, although it had to be at least three episodes farther than when he had started it.

“Maybe.” Jeonghan chuckled at the response and wiped his thumb on Jisoo's cheek. Jisoo didn't bother asking why, he was still partially in dreamland.

“You've got crumbs all over your face, did you sleep in the bag of chips?” Jisoo almost wanted to cry at the joke. That certainly wouldn't help the spots on his face go away, the grease would only make it worse. He'd probably end up using a lot more of Jeonghan’s face cream.

“I didn't try to fall asleep, it just happened.” He tried to defend himself weakly. “Where's Cheollie? He wouldn't tease me like this.” The youngest pouted, earning himself an eye roll from his omega.

“He's in the kitchen making dinner.” Dinner? How late was it? “You still look really tired, no offense.” Jeonghan sat down next to him on their leather couch. “You had an all day shift yesterday,” like he had to tell Jisoo that. “Do you want to keep resting while Cheollie cooks?” The teasing tone faded away and was replaced with a worried one.

“No, I'm fine. I should get up.” If he slept anymore he'd most likely have trouble sleeping that night and he had another full shift tomorrow. He loved nursing, loved the patients, pay and hours, but working three, twelve hour days was tough when he didn't get very good sleep.

“Are you sure you're okay?” The concern in the omegas voice caught him off guard. He knew if he was distressed or in pain his mates would easily be able to smell it on him, but he really didn't feel bad at all. He wasn't sure why his mate was suddenly so worried.

“Yeah, I feel fine, Hannie.” He kissed his lover on the lips before standing up and heading for the kitchen to find his alpha. He would normally greet them both with a kiss on his days off, but he had slept through them returning. While Jisoo only worked three days a week, Seungcheol worked up to five and Jeonghan usually worked four, so even when he was feeling tired he didn't complain much when it came to work.

“Hey, babe.” Seungcheol greeted him when he walked in. The older man had changed out of his work clothes and was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt, it also looked like he had taken a shower, his hair was damp and there was a small wet spot on the back of his black shirt where the water and dripped down off his hair.

“Was work good?” He hugged Seungcheol's back, watching as the alpha stirred whatever stew he was cooking. Beef probably. Jisoo smiled, he loved Seungcheol’s cooking.

“Yeah, it was fine. How were you today? Jeonghan was pretty sure you slept the day away.” The comment made Jisoo look at the clock on the stove. It was past six already. Jeonghan wasn't wrong.

“I didn't feel tired until I sat down.” 

“Do you want to stay home from work tomorrow?” He was pretty sure there wasn't anything wrong with him. He was awake now, he had no fever, he wasn't dizzy. He was fine.

“I feel okay, though.” He had to wonder if he looked sick, if his mates noticed the little red bumps covering his face and thought it was stress. He let go of his alpha and sat himself up on the counter, watching as his omega walked in to join them. Seungcheol gave him a weird look, like he didn't believe a single word that came out of Jisoo's mouth. Jisoo wasn't trying to hide anything, so why did he look so upset?

“Your scent is a little different today.” Jeonghan pointed out, pulling a chair out from the table to sit down, his eyes on the beta. “We noticed it earlier and then you were asleep when we got home, we are just a little worried.” He smiled when he was speaking, but it didn't reach his eyes. “You don't nap very often so it was an unexpected sight.”

“It’s probably just my cycle.” He was a beta, he didn't have a rut or a heat, but he did have a cycle. It happened every few months, like it would an omega, but he didn't get the urges that omegas did. It just tired him out, but he always got through it just fine and it didn't hurt like an alpha’s or an omega's cycle did. His doctor said it was normal for betas, and his mother had them as well.

“If you're sure.” 

 

It wasn't until two weeks later that Jisoo noticed something wrong. He was in the living room with Jeonghan, watching his lover talk to whoever was on the phone. Someone from work had called him and interrupted their television marathon. Jisoo didn't mind, it gave him time to make more popcorn. It was only once a week that it was only the two of them at home, but he knew Seungcheol would be returning soon. He wasn't upset at all, but he knew Seungcheol thought the show they were watching was boring so they would watch it when he was away.

He could smell the alpha before he even got to the door, something that had never happened before. At first he thought that Seungcheol had walked in without him noticing, but he looked around and didn't see him. A few seconds later he heard the door opening. The fireplace smell hit him so hard that he almost reeled back. It had not ever been that strong before, not even when he's been in his rut.

Jisoo takes a moment to compose himself before he goes out to see the alpha. As he kisses him, it sends a shock of electricity down his spine. It was surprising but not unwelcome. Was it because they had been mated so long, or because they hadn't made love while he was on his cycle? Is that why he's feeling like this? Why his senses were being overwhelmed by the alpha’s heavenly scent?

That must have been it, he told himself. There wasn't really any other explanation that he could think of. But it made him wonder if his own scent was stronger. That would have explained why his lovers were concerned for his well-being and thought something was wrong. That must have been it.

 

Jisoo was used to this, they did it all the time. But today, today he just wasn't feeling it. He had Seungcheol kissing down his neck, and Jeonghan doing the same on his chest. It had to have been at least twelve-thirty, their small window was open to reveal an almost pitch black night, only being lit up by the moon. They had been going at it for a good forty-five minutes, all three of them already having been pleasured at least once.

It wasn't until Jisoo had been placed with his chest straight on the bed that he started to feel uncomfortable. He had been in that position many times in the past, so he wasn't quite sure why it started bothering him on that night. Before he got the chance to say something about it, his lovers seemed to sense that something was making him feel bad, so they switched it up.

Now they were all sitting up, Jisoo was in the middle and receiving the majority of the attention, something that, on most nights, he quite enjoyed. It wasn't until Jeonghan wrapped his lips around one of the small buds on his chest that he let out a loud, surprised, pained cry. The sound got both the omega and alpha to draw back. Jeonghan's ministrations had never pained him before, but this time it felt like he had been pinched hard, making his eyes water.

He could feel their worried glances on him before he even looked at them. He was sure they were just as confused about the outburst as he was, if not more.

“Are you okay?” Jeonghan's gentle voice came from slightly below him, but he didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see the concern masking the omega's features. He didn't want to feel like something was wrong. “Does it hurt?” The older man moved his hand down to rub at the beta’s thigh in a comforting way.

“It…” Why did he feel like he was going to cry? Seungcheol had placed his hand on Jisoo's bicep, just to let the younger know he was there for him. Jisoo covered himself with his arms, not quite moving away from Seungcheol. He didn't want to be touched. “It hurt.” A tear rolled down one of his cheeks, he couldn't stop it.

They stopped after that, making their way to the bathroom to clean off. Usually it was Jeonghan who got the majority of the aftercare, as he was the one who ended up sore the most, but that night it was Jisoo who almost fell asleep in the tub. He had Seungcheol washing his hair and Jeonghan singing a soft tune, so it was difficult to keep his eyes open.

They didn't talk about it. The next morning he woke up to being kissed on the forehead, hearing a quiet ‘goodbye’ and ‘have a good day’ from his mates, then he was home alone again. He tried to go back to sleep after that, but his bladder had other ideas. He was tired and wanted to sleep more, but he also didn't want to end up wetting the bed. That was not something he wanted to try to explain to his mates.

After he was done with his business and was washing his hands, he looked up to the mirror. There was an orange sticky note. ‘Go to the hospital if you don't feel well - your favorite, Jeonghan’. Normally, with almost everything he wrote, Jeonghan would add a little smiley face, but there wasn't one this time. Jeonghan was serous.

Jisoo ran a hand across his chest lightly. He was still sore and felt a little swollen. After feeling the slight bumps, he removed his shirt, wanting to get a better at himself. He definitely was swollen and, weirdly enough, the area around the buds looked darker. What could have happened to him? Why was his body being weird?

He decided to wait a few hours, just to see if the swelling would go down. He didn't really need a shower since he bathed the night before, not to mention he didn't want to risk making the swelling worse or hurting himself under the hot water. So he made his way to the kitchen, but not before stopping at the coffee table in the living room. It seemed Seungcheol ahd written a note as well, although his was longer and on a bigger piece of paper.

‘If you're still hurting when you wake up, go see a doctor. Make sure to call either me or Jeonghan if anything happens and even if you don't I'm going to check up on you in my lunch hour. There are still some leftovers in the fridge if you don't feel like cooking and you should eat that instead of instant ramen. I love you - Seungcheol’

He felt bad knowing both of his lovers were worried about him. Was it serious, what was happening to him? It scared him knowing that both Seungcheol and Jeonghan wanted him to see a doctor. That meant something really was wrong. They knew something was wrong.

He took a deep breath to try to stop himself from freaking out. He just needed to eat and relax, then he'd feel better. Yeah, that should work. He would heat up the leftovers like his alpha said to. 

After a moment or two of trying to calm down, he got to the kitchen. He was quick to stick the beef and broccoli from the day before in the microwave. It was one of his favourite meals and he was really happy to help Seungcheol make it. It was a lot healthier than eating some of the sugary cereal they had in the cabinets. It would be good and he'd feel better after eating it.

It was after it had finished reheating that he opened the microwave. He was familiar with the strong savory smell, he liked it even. But as soon at it hit his nose, a wave of nausea hit him like a truck. He barely made it to the sink before whatever he had eaten the day before came out, emptying his stomach.

He stood over the sink for another few minutes after the initial wave hit, just to see if he was done. He gagged a few times before he started feeling a bit better. Then, after rinsing out the sink, he held his breath and closed the microwave door, trapping in the food and odor. Maybe he should go to the hospital, he thought. What if it was something serious and could get worse if he didn't?

He made the decision. He just needed to change clothes, grab his phone and probably brush his teeth. He was quick to do the first two things, but when he opened the cabinet to grab his toothbrush something caught his eye once more. That little box. It was still there. He grabbed it.

It was missing one more than it had been before. Jeonghan had checked again. It must have been negative again. But what if… no, that would be crazy. Jisoo couldn't possibly be pregnant. He was a beta. It was almost unheard of for a male beta to get pregnant. Almost. It could happen, sure, it just was unlikely.

But would it really hurt to try? Jeonghan might wonder why one of his tests went missing, but he was sure he could come up with an excuse other than ‘I was going crazy and thought I was pregnant’. So he took one. He felt kind of stupid trying to pee on the weird stick, but if Jeonghan could do it then so could he.

And then he waited. It was honestly the slowest few minutes of his life. He brushed his teeth, played on his phone, counted the coins that Seungcheol leaves in the bathroom (he takes them out of his pockets and just sets them down, Jisoo and Jeonghan might have taken a few of then from time to time). But after what feels like two hours, the alarm on his phone goes off, signaling that the test should be ready.

He almost doesn't want to look. If he's not pregnant, that means something really is wrong with him. But if he is pregnant, then he'll be fine. 

But he worried about his relationship with his mates, how it would affect it. Jeonghan had been trying for a while and has yet to conceive a child. But if Jisoo, a beta, had conceived one… how would he feel about that? Would he be angry? Would he be sad? How would he treat the baby? They always agreed that Seungcheol would treat Jisoo's and Jeonghan’s baby as his own, and Jisoo would do the same with Seungcheol’s and Jeonghan’s. But there was never the idea of Seungcheol’s and Jisoo's child. It wasn't even a passing thought.

Of course they never talked about if Jeonghan got one of them pregnant, because, unlike betas, they could not get someone pregnant. 

Carefully, he lifted the plastic stick. Was he really going to do this? What if he was making a big deal out of nothing? Anxiety struck him like a train. His hand was shaking as he lifted the test.

…

Two lines. Positive.

He had a baby growing inside of him. What was he going to tell his mates? What if they didn't want him to have the baby? What if they wanted to wait until Jeonghan got pregnant, not him? If there was a little life inside of him, he couldn't just give that up.

The three of them were mated so they couldn't leave him, even if they wanted to. Even if he had a baby they didn't want. He was going to have a baby.

Thoughts swirled through his head, he sat down on the bathroom floor, feeling all too dizzy to continue standing on his own feet. He placed a hand on the part of his stomach where the baby would be. He couldn't stop the tears from cascading down his face. Fear, shock, happiness, expectancy, affection. He didn't know what feeling to focus on.

He noticed the small note that Jeonghan left had fallen to the floor. Maybe he should go to the hospital, just to confirm it. Yeah, that's what he'll do. He needs to make sure he's okay, needs to make sure he's not crazy.

It took him another forty minutes or so until he was feeling well enough to drive. His nerves hadn't calmed down, but he could stand and walk without feeling like he was going to fall over. He grabbed a pack of crackers before heading out, hungry from not eating and then proceeding to throw up whatever he had left.

He took a quick minute to look up any places that would take walk-ins and then, once satisfied, started driving. Unlike when he was waiting for the test, time seemed to fly faster than it ever had. 

 

Jisoo stepped back into the apartment quietly, just in case one of his mates had returned. He couldn't smell either of them, so he figured the coast was clear. He almost laughed at how everything seemed to fall into place. The fatigue for one, he now knows why his lovers had been so concerned for him on that day. The doctor who saw him said it was normal to experience tiredness early on in pregnancy, so he didn't have to worry about that.

She also explained why he had become so sensitive to his alpha's scent, and not his omega’s. It was Seungcheol’s child, not Jeonghan’s. His body knew who fathered the baby. She also went on to tell him that yes, his own scent had become stronger, something that concerned both him and his mates, but that it would die down a few months after he gave birth.

The tenderness and swelling in his chest was perfectly normal as well, she said, as his body was preparing to be able to feed a child. He was glad she didn't make fun of him for crying after hearing that (though he doubts that as a doctor she would laugh at him), and just handed him some tissues, making a comment about how he should expect to be more emotional throughout the pregnancy.

He looked down at the picture in his hand. It was an ultrasound. The baby hadn't developed enough to actually be able to tell that it was a baby, but, as the doctor pointed out, you could see the gestational sac. He was about six or seven weeks pregnant, she said. Six or seven weeks.

Suddenly the door opened, Seungcheol’s strong scent hitting him in the face. He was glad it didn't make him nauseous like the food he tried to cook earlier did. He watched as the older man walked into the living room, a look of surprise appeared on Seungcheol's face. It took all of Jisoo's willpower not to look away. He moved the picture behind his back, protecting it instinctively.

“Jisoo, what's wrong?” That wasn't a question that Jisoo could avoid answering. The tone of Seungcheol's voice was demanding and his eyes were focused on the beta. He had forgotten that Seungcheol said he'd be back on his lunch break. “Are you about to go somewhere?” Seungcheol's eyes flickered down to the clothes Jisoo was wearing. Usually at this time on one of Jisoo's days off, he'd be wearing sweatpants or something comfortable, not jeans and a jacket.

“I'm not sick.” Was all the beta managed to mumble out. He wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth. “I'm okay.”

“No, you're not.” Jisoo reeled back, dropping the gaze they shared. Seungcheol was angry, he could see it, smell it, feel it. “You're not okay, Jisoo.” His voice was much softer but Jisoo didn't dare lift his head. That seemed to annoy the alpha. “What's going on? I come home to find you leaving and it smells terrible in here, you know that!?” His voice raised when Jisoo didn't respond, shrinking in on himself. “You're trying to tell me that you're okay after last night, and when I walked in here all I could smell was dread! You're not okay!”

Jisoo realised, with tears brimming in his eyes, after earlier, his scent must have seeped into the furniture, into the walls, into everything. And Seungcheol could smell it. There was no way he could hide anything. Maybe, he thought, if his scent had always been as strong as it is now, he would have know that others would be able to smell it. But the thought never crossed his mind.

More tears dropped from his eyes that day as Seungcheol stepped closer to him. He wouldn't hurt Jisoo, would he? Seungcheol had never been violent in all the years that both Jeonghan and Jisoo had known him, not even daring to hurt a bug. So why was Jisoo suddenly afraid of him?

“Baby,” the alpha took a hold of his hand, noticing the way Jisoo flinched at the action. “Please, please tell me what's wrong.” Seungcheol's voice was weak as he begged, a stark contrast to how he sounded a moment ago. Jisoo clutched the ultrasound behind his back.

“I don't want you to hate me.” It came as a surprise to Jisoo that he was able to get the words out, through the snot and tears. “Please don't hate me.” He cried. The sight broke Seungcheol's heart. He looked down at his sobbing lover.

“I could never hate you, baby, I promise. I'm sorry I yelled, I'm really sorry. I’m just scared.” His voice sounded so, so sincere and he tightened his grip on Jisoo's hand. “I love you so much.”

“Hannie,” Jisoo choked out as Seungcheol led them both onto the couch a few feet behind them. “Hannie will hate me. He'll be mad at me, he'll want to leave me.” Once they were seated, Seungcheol pulled the beta's head onto his shoulder, trying to comfort his lover.

“Hannie loves you so much, he'll never leave you.” Seungcheol didn't know how to react to the situation he was faced with. He didn't know where all these false words were coming from. How could the beta ever doubt their love for him? Did he and their omega do something to make him think that way?

He took out his phone while he embraced the younger, quickly texting their omega. He knew Jeonghan would be able get back within ten minutes, as he worked very close by, something Seungcheol was ever grateful for.

They sat there, in each others embrace, while they waited. Jisoo just cried. Seungcheol was desperate to know why Jisoo had broken, why he thought he would be left alone by his own mates. Had he cheated on them? Seungcheol began to wonder. As soon as the thought popped into his head, he felt bad. How could he doubt Jisoo like that? The beta was the most loyal and honest person he had ever met. But then why was he here, crying his heart out into Seungcheol's shoulder?

The older man almost let out a sigh of relief when he heard the front door open, but he felt Jisoo stiffen in his arms, looking up from Seungcheol’s shoulder to see.

“Baby, baby, baby,” Jeonghan cooed quickly, dropping his bag and making his way over to the pair in the couch. His hair was a mess and he was panting. He had rushed home as fast as he could. “Honey, what happened?” The omega asked Jisoo, taking his face in his hands and wiping at the salty tears. “What happened?” His voice was shaky as he asked, eyes darting around his beta's face.

“I'm sorry,” Jisoo cried, eyes unfocused. Blearily, he wondered how the stress he was experiencing would affect the little soul inside of him. “I'm so sorry.”

“Why, baby, why are you sorry?” He couldn't do anything but pull out the ultrasound picture. He watched as both his alpha and omega looked at it, not quite understanding what it was. 

It took a moment before Jeonghan raised a shocked hand to his mouth, finally realizing what it was. He looked to Jisoo's face for some sort of answer, but all he received was a shrug. Jisoo didn't have an answer. “Are you really?” It came out as a whisper and both the alpha and beta barley heard it.

“I… I am.” While Seungcheol looked on cluelessly, Jeonghan launched forwards to pull Jisoo into his arms.

“I love you so much, I love you so much,” Jeonghan repeated, unable to say anything else. All he could think about was the brimming affection he was feeling.

“Aren't you angry?” Jisoo grabbed his omegas shirt and pulled him impossibility closer, not giving him to chance to get away, even though Jeonghan wouldn't.

“I'm so happy, so happy. I could never be angry for something like this.” Jisoo felt good breathing in his omega's scent.

“I'm a little lost…” Seungcheol called from beside the duo.

“Were going to have a baby, Cheollie.” Jeonghan turned his head to look at their alpha. The omega was unable to hold back his tears as it set in. They were going to have the little family they always wanted.

They stayed there for a while, at least an hour. They didn't speak in that time, all of them thinking. They did end up moving over so all three of them were practically pressed up against each other. Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan had a lot of things to say; ‘why the hell would you worry us like that’, was definitely one of them, but they left that for later.

“Are you really not upset?” Jisoo's small voice came from their cuddle pile. He felt a lot better after crying, but he still had anxiety deep down in his stomach.

“Why would we be upset? We've been trying for a while.” Seungcheol spoke from behind him, his voice soft and genuinely curious.

“Hannie wanted… he wanted to carry a child, but instead…” Jisoo dropped his head once again, unable to finish.

“That's just because it'll be easier on my body than it will on yours. We didn't even know you could get pregnant.” Jeonghan ran a comforting hand through his hair. “We're happy you're carrying our child, and we'd never leave you.” Even though Jisoo wasn't looking, Jeonghan gave him a sweet smile. “There are very few things you could do to make us want to leave you, and this,” he moved his free hand downwards and placed it gently on their beta’s stomach. “This is absolutely not one of them. We're so happy.”

He fell asleep after that, even though he knew Jeonghan was quite close to falling off their couch from the position they were in, it was peaceful, serene.

 

Jisoo awoke slowly in their king size bed. He didn't know what time it was nor did he care. He was warm and comfortable, and probably wouldn't get up for anything. Probably. He moved his arms around on the bed, searching for either of his mates, but the sheets were cold in the places they slept. In his weary state, he couldn't remember if they worked that day.

While trying to wake up (with his eyes closed, but he'd promise he was waking up), he heard a soft click from the door and smelled Jeonghan. To that he opened his eyes. Jeonghan tiptoed in, holding a tray of what smelled like pancakes. Gently, he set the tray down on the empty side of the bed before looking down at Jisoo. He smiled.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Jisoo gave an ugly snort at the name. “Cheollie made breakfast this morning.” Jisoo looked over the different items of foods on the tray. Pancakes, butter, syrup, orange slices. Seungcheol had cooked an American style breakfast, Jisoo's favorite. “You'll need to get use to this; being spoiled. I'm sorry you had to go through so much stress the past few days, we'll make up for it, I promise. You went to the doctors, right? That's where you got the ultrasound, so of course you did," Jeonghan mumbled to himself. “But how did it go?”

“She said a was about seven weeks pregnant,” Jisoo started, voice slow from sleepiness. “And pretty much told me the different symptoms I'd most likely end up having to deal with. She recommended a bigger hospital for check-ups, the one I went to was just a walk-in clinic, so I'll need to check that out.” Jeonghan sat down next to him, pulling the tray close enough that Jisoo could eat from it.

“I'm glad you went to the hospital,” Jeonghan smiled softly, cutting at the pancakes with a fork, fully intending to hand feed his beta. Jisoo frowned at the action.

“I'm pregnant, not helpless. I can cut my own food.” He was interrupted by the older sticking the fork up to his mouth. He glared, but opened his mouth and took in the fluffy treat. Seungcheol was a good cook. “My hands are perfectly fine, Hannie.”

“Let me have my fun, will you?” Jeonghan joked, stabbing another slice with the fork and waiting for the younger to just give in. It was only a moment later that their alpha stepped in the room. He was holding another plate of pancakes and two more forks. Jisoo could deal with them all having breakfast in bed together.

“How are you feeling?” Seungcheol leaned down and kissed both younger men on the mouth before taking a seat himself. “You slept a lot, almost sixteen hours.” Had he really been asleep for that long? 

“The doctor said I'd end up being tired a lot, and yesterday I was stressed.” He defended himself with a pout. Seungcheol made him feel like he had done something wrong. He hadn't, had he?

“I know,” Seungcheol's voice was understanding and it made Jisoo feel a bit better. “But it doesn't seem like you ate very much yesterday, so I'm just concerned.” Jisoo had to think for a few beats. He really hadn't eaten very much, just a pack of crackers before leaving for the hospital. “The leftovers were still in the microwave.” Jisoo cringed at the comment.

“Please tell me you got that thing out of the building.” The beta watched as a confused look took over both of his lover's faces. “The smell was just too much.”

“Because of the baby?” Jeonghan asked, taking a bite of the pancakes himself. “I took a whole class on morning sickness with Seungkwan. He'll probably force you to take it as well.” Jeonghan probably knew a lot about pregnancy, Jisoo realized. It was only natural, though, he had been taking classes with Seungkwan when the younger first found out he was going to bare a child. That was almost two years ago.

“I was looking up some parenting classes last night that the three if us could take together,” Seungcheol added. “That would be fun, wouldn't it?” Jisoo smiled. He was going to bare a child, and his mates seemed excited. He was happy, and so were they.

In less than a year, he'd be able to hold the little being that grew inside of him. They'd be so small, but he's sure they would grow up big and strong. Everything was going to be okay. He didn't have to worry anymore.

He let out a long sigh. His anxiety had been for nothing. 

“I love you.” The words were sincere as they came out of his mouth, aimed at his mates. He rested his hand on his stomach. “And I know I'll love you too.”

His simple life had been turned upside-down, but he was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this piece of hot garbage!! I really enjoyed writing this and would love to know what you thought of it. I love feedback and pretty much live off of it.


End file.
